The present invention is related to a device that provides comfortable grip to an article to which said device is attached. More particularly, the present invention is related to a transferable or a permanently affixable attachment having a texture such that the texture provides a comfortable grip without causing cramping or fatigue to the hand of the person using said attachment, and a method of making said attachment.
Currently pencils and other writing instruments have a small diameter forcing the user to tightly hold the writing instrument. The necessity to grasp a writing instrument with such a small diameter contributes to stress within the user""s hand and leads to cramping and other strains, particularly after a prolonged use. The gripping device of the present invention offers a novel design and approach to alleviating this problem that the available grips, which are generally made of stiff or solid material, do not offer. Accordingly, there is a need for providing an attachment to an article that permits the user to grasp the article more loosely and comfortably so as to lessen the likelihood of cramping and other discomfort to the user. It is an additional need to effectively expand the diameter of the writing instrument to more naturally fit the contour of the user""s hand so as to provide easy grasp without causing discomfort or stress to the hand.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to meet these and other needs through preparing a device that provides comfortable grip to an article to which said device is attached. The device may be removable, transferable or permanently fixed to an article.
It is another object of the invention to provide a textured grip which fits on a pencil, pen or other writing instrument.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a grip for a writing instrument that is pleasant and comfortable to hold and that conforms to an individual user""s hand or fingers while writing and provides for an expanded area with which to operate the writing instrument.
Another advantage of the device of the present invention is that it obviates cramping, strain or discomfort to a user, which would otherwise occur after a prolonged usage of the writing instrument without the benefit of the device of the present invention.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a bristled grip which is simple in construction, low in cost and easy to manufacture.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention includes a device attachable to an article, comprising a means for providing a grip on an article without causing discomfort to the hand or fingers of a user, particularly on prolonged usage.